glee_it_only_looks_easyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacob Wate
Jacob Wate is a main character in Glee: It Only Looks Easy. He is a jock who spends a lot of his time looking after his younger sister. Jacob is portrayed by Josh Hutcherson and was created by KCisaGleek98. Biography Early Life Jacob was born in Fleur Bois to a middle-class family. His father, Harrison Wate, was a fairly well-known writer that hadn't released a book in years. His mother, Hazel, was a housewife who had always hoped to leave the small gated community and travel the world. Jacob was always close with his mother as a child, they would go to museums and librariess, researching all the places they wanted to go. His father, however was quite content with his monotonous life. He would eat, sleep and stay locked away in his study for hours on end. Jacob and Hazel rarely seen Harrison, they only ever truly had each other. Unbeknownst to Jacob, Hazel was wasting away in depression and her only true joy in life was her son. Jacob was four years old when his parents decided to have another child, something Hazel had fought for. Kendall Wate was born shortly after Jacob's fifth birthday. Hazel would spend hours with her children during the day, but late at night when Jacob and Kendall were fast asleep she would sneak out to visit her lover. When Jacob turned thirteen, Kendall was eight, the affair came out. Hazel had been seeing another woman for eight years and had finally decided she didn't want to stay in Fleur Bois with a husband who didn't love her any longer. She fought for her children, but do to the popular opinion in Fleur Bois against homosexuality, she didn't win and had to leave her children behind. Harrison hated her, and he hated his children claiming that they too would be diseased, he locked himself away in his study only emerging to eat. Jacob had to take on the responsibility of caring for his younger sister and out his own life on hold. Now, Jacob 16 and Kendall 11, he is finally able to take control of his life again by becoming the popular, all around good guy. Season One Pilot Personality Jacob isn't the stereotypical jock. He isn't a jerk and he actually has a head on his shoulders. Jacob is a kind guy, who though he'd like too doesn't help or add to the bullying in his school. Unlike most of the students attending IOPHS he doesn't agree with his elders opinions, he likes to have fun and he doesn't judge people for their lifestyles. Jacob is ambitious and has always dreamed of traveling the world. His biggest dream is to be a doctor, but he knows with the money in his household lacking in order to attend medical school he needs a football scholarship, and someone to see to his sister. Relationship Songs Solos Season One Day.png|'Daylight' by Maroon 5 (Pilot)|link=Daylight Trivia Gallery Quotes Navigational Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Main characters Category:Students Category:Infant of Prague students Category:Crescendo members